User talk:Saytun
RE:Changes in the Wiki About zone articles, I'll do it later. For font color, I use it in this. --ConTraZ VII 03:41, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Please make article about Counter-Strike Xbox. Tour of Duty Please delete the following articles: *Havana: Tour of Duty Easy *Havana: Tour of Duty Normal Thanks. --ConTraZ VII 09:19, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Map Screenshots (Source, mainly) Hi, congrats on Admin! My main point: Are there any maps that we need screenshots of? I can work on getting those without any problem, I'll gladly volunteer to do it. I'll have an easier time taking them in Source but CZ or 1.6 wouldn't be too hard. Not gonna make screenshots of Deleted Scenes stuff though: too laggy the cake is a lie 21:10, February 1, 2011 (UTC) re: screenshots Alright then. Don't worry about the commands, I know them already (cl_drawhud 0 and impulse 200 for future reference). I'll get to work at some point. No deadlines please the cake is a lie 00:08, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Answer My front page Code I use. Just click edit on this section and please go to source mode by clicking Source button on the right side of editing panel. Ask me if you cannot understand. Vehicle About the vehicle template, please ask B-MAN and CS Specialist. I can accept any results that will be, and help editing. Other stuff I think you can do the other request by yourself. Increase your achievement points! I already close to . Compete me. If you have another questions, just ask me. I'll help if I can. --ConTraZ VII 23:45, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Answers/Replies I always read the News Post, and I agree with the templates. Thanks. --ConTraZ VII 10:43, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Questions/Comments Ah. that sounds nice. We'll be doing it then. Makes it look more organized. --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 16:01, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I hear you. --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 16:38, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanks. I'll keep adding what I can. --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 18:09, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Images Sorry about that, because if it was white (cause I used the Model Viewer), it could be harder for close view. but I can do it again with a white background. CS Specialist 00:14, February 6, 2011 (UTC) HTML Learn HTML here. --ConTraZ VII 10:52, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Font color Please give me the font color code for brown. Thanks. --ConTraZ VII 11:07, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Regarding the move Doesn't really matter - some of Wikia's changes are seriously irritating (come on, having to click more buttons just to view history?), but I'm cool either way. 22:09, February 8, 2011 (UTC) : Glad to see you don't oppose. Just a quick question, who are you? It seems that you forgot to sign in. Saytun 22:17, February 8, 2011 (UTC) : :: He signed, he is just offline by the look of it? :: I think the switch would be great, I hate Wikia's new theme, its just disgusting in comparison to the old one, witch is beautiful. In fact I am thinking of switching my wiki over to Shoutwiki. :: --------- 02:18, February 9, 2011 (UTC) : Opposition I oppose, I am just new to it a few months ago and now we're moving to ShoutWiki? I disagree with this matter, CS Wiki is CS Wiki, we can't move too, there are still other users, besides, we may find difficulty there in that Shoutwiki, we still have to go to 1000 pages right for the resolution. Shoutwiki may have new stuff, but we are already 590 plus pages now, we should not stop. CS Specialist 04:16, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... If we're going to move, we'd better convert over discreetly. I had seen a flamewar happen during the Touhou Wiki move. Though, I'd wait for the majority vote. --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 05:28, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Moving to Shoutwiki I don't know, but it seems to be ugly. --ConTraZ VII 06:58, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :NO to moving. Wikia is way more popular (most people find game- or movie-related information by just typing its name and ".wikia.com" to address bar, Wikia has the most useful addons and community is much bigger than on ShoutWiki. SiPlus 08:37, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Untitled Hey, Somebody told me that you were considering a move to ShoutWiki, so I thought I would give my thoughts on the situation. The domain name you asked about on the main page's talk page (counterstrikewiki.com) is owned by curse.com. They purchased it at my request a few months ago, because I was going to move the wiki off of Wikia and make it part of the Curse Network. I decided against it, as I started to like the Wikia changes, and thought it may harm the wiki more than help it. They kept the domain name as they thought it could be of some use in the future. If you're seriously interested in moving the wiki off of Wikia, but are having doubts about ShoutWiki, I'd suggest possibly looking in to Curse again. It's a great site, and they already host some very popular wikis (World of Warcraft, Minecraft, etc.). Also, I don't know if you're aware, but if you do decide to move the wiki off of Wikia, this wiki will still exist, as they will not delete it. They will also probably remove your rights, as they consider it a conflict of interest. From what I've seen with other wikis, they seem to remove the rights of other bureaucrats/administrators who choose to move to the new wiki as well. If you do decide to move off of Wikia, I'd appreciate it if you would give my bureaucrat/administrator rights back. While I'm not particularly interested in Counter-Strike, atleast not at the moment, I do care about this wiki, and I'd prefer to take care of it than let it fall apart. --StrikerBack 07:48, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Deleted Scenes extra features Hey, I have nothing else to do today, But i'm quite puzzled, vehicles, mostly, we should add the APC, the armored truck used by the Spetsnaz in Secret war and Pipe Dream. And I can help edit the factions by adding extra notches to features like uniforms, etc. Thanks!!! CS Specialist 04:46, February 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: CSS Beta I don't have CSS beta. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|''ConTraZ VII'']] 09:19, February 14, 2011 (UTC)